Compañero Argent
by Angels1415
Summary: Esther tiene un plan para conseguir la humanidad de Klaus, pero solo una persona puede hacerlo, con ayuda de sus hijos Finn y Kol podrá conseguirlo?. Como se sentirá Klaus cuando descubra que tiene un compañero?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA**

**Esta es un AU de La Familia Argent, esto quiere decir que es el mismo punto a tratar pero algunos diferentes acontecimientos.**

**Resumen: Esther tiene un plan para conseguir la humanidad de Klaus, pero solo una persona puede hacerlo, con ayuda de sus hijos Finn y Kol ¿podrá conseguirlo? ¿Cómo se sentirá Klaus cuando descubra que tiene un compañero?**

**No soy dueña de The Vampire Diaries o The Originals**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nueva Orleans**

**Tercera Persona**

En la mansión original, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah y Hayley, esperaban a Esther (en el cuerpo de Cassie), Finn (en el cuerpo de Vincent) y Kol (en el cuerpo de Kaleb). Klaus no quería estar cerca de Esther pero no tenía opción, debía saber lo que tramaba con su hija y su familia. Escucharon la puerta abriéndose pero se sorprendieron al ver a todos en sus cuerpos originales, llevando el cuerpo de Kaleb al patio de la plantación.

—Mis hijos—dijo Esther a Klaus, Rebekah y Elijah

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunto Klaus con impaciencia, Esther sonrió ante su impaciencia

—Solo quiero ser la familia que somos—Klaus se burla, pero Rebekah habla

— ¿Cómo? Nos convertiste en monstruos —ella le grita a la mujer que alguna vez fue su madre—Intentaste matar a tu propia nieta

—Ustedes no lo entienden—dijo Kol con voz tranquila

— ¿Que justificación tienen para intentar matar a una niña inocente?—pregunto Elijah con asco ante ellos tres

—Esa bebe no debía nacer—dijo Finn, Hayley no aguanto y lo tomo por el cuello, pero él no se mútulo se mantuvo firme, de repente Hayley estaba el suelo agarrándose la cabeza, con sangre en su nariz

— ¿Qué hiciste?—grito Elijah apresurándose a Hayley que estaba en el suelo y la acuno en sus brazos

—Solo un pequeño aneurisma—dijo como si fuera obvio

—Eso es imposible—susurro Klaus y Rebekah

—Si es posible—dijo Esther

—Somos la prueba de ello—dijo Kol

— Esa bebe no debía nacer—repito Finn, Klaus estaba enojado

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella es diferente?—pregunto enojado

—Porque fue creada por la oscuridad, para destruirte, para alejarte de tu compañero—dijo Esther con calma

— ¿Compañero?—pregunto Rebekah

—Su Alma gemela, por así decirlo—respondió Kol

— ¿Me creen estúpido?—grito Klaus—Alma gemela—se burló por lo bajo

—Es la razón por la que él está aquí—dijo Esther apuntando al cuerpo de Kaleb –Él es el hermano de tu compañera, la única con que serás completamente feliz—dijo intentando romper a Klaus—la persona con que tendrás un familia, con ella puedes tener todos los hijos que quieras

—Es imposible los vampiros no pueden procrear y en el caso de Niklaus, ella moriría en o después del parto—dijo Elijah de pie con Hayley que ya estaba bien

—Tendría que convertirse en un hibrido como yo—dijo Hayley. Esther no le hizo caso al comentario de Hayley, se volvió hacia Kol y Finn y asintió con la cabeza, ellos procedieron a despertar a Kaleb

—El dará las respuestas que necesitamos—dijo, al instante sus ojos se abrieron— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunto despacio

—Isaac, me llamo Isaac


	2. Chapter 2

_Anteriormente en Compañero Argent..._

_― ¿Me creen estúpido?—grito Klaus—Alma gemela—se burlo_

_—Es la razón por la que él está aquí—dijo Esther apuntando al cuerpo de Kaleb —Él es el hermano de tu compañera, la única con que serás completamente feliz—dijo intentando romper a Klaus—la persona con que tendrás un familia, con ella puedes tener todos los hijos que quieras_

_—Es imposible los vampiros no pueden procrear y en el caso de Niklaus, ella moriría en o después del parto—dijo Elijah de pie con Hayley que ya estaba bien_

_—Tendría que convertirse en un híbrido como yo—dijo Hayley. Esther no le hizo caso al comentario de Hayley, se volvió hacia Kol y Finn y asintió con la cabeza, ellos procedieron a despertar a Kaleb_

_—El dará las respuestas que necesitamos—dijo, al instante sus ojos se abrieron— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunto despacio_

**Capítulo 2:**

—Isaac, me llamo Isaac—respondió levantándose — ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto mirando a su alrededor

—A salvo—dijo simplemente—Necesito tu ayuda, veras tu eres el hermano de la compañera de mi hijo— dijo apuntando a Klaus. Los ojos de Isaac se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas

—Mi hermana está muerta—respondió con voz rota

—Puede que Caroline Argent este muerta, pero Caroline Forbes está viva—dijo Esther, al escuchar ese nombre todas las caras de ellos cambiaron. Klaus se tensó, Rebekah tenía una sonrisa en su cara, Elijah tenía una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y Hayley tenía una mirada molesta

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ver la animadora rubia estúpida?—dijo Hayley. Lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan, antes de que Klaus tenga tiempo para reaccionar, se escuchó un gruñido inhumano, todos volvieron al origen del gruñido, era Isaac, tenía la cabeza baja no se le veían los ojos, pero cuando levanto la cabeza sus ojos de azul pasaron a amarillo brillante, movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y al hacerlo se escuchaban crujidos de huesos, su cara cambio tenía pelo en las mejillas, las orejas puntiagudas, en sus manos saco su garras y por ultimo dejo crecer sus colmillos, dejando salir un gruñido parecido al de un león y se aproximó a Hayley , la tomo por el cuello ella intento defenderse con su fuerza Hibrida, pero no sirvió de nada

—Vuelves a decir algo de ella así y te arranco la garganta con mis dientes —dijo antes de soltarla, dejándola caer en el suelo

― ¿Se me olvido decir que es un hombre lobo diferente, que son hasta más fuertes que un hibrido?—pregunto Kol sarcásticamente—Opss

—Tu hermana está viva—dijo Finn a Isaac quien volvió a su forma humana—Pero necesitamos tu ayuda

— ¿Que tengo que hacer?—pregunto desesperado, Finn sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y corto la palma de la mano de Isaac

—Solo necesitamos unas gotas de tu sangre, para demostrarles a mis hijos que tu hermana es la compañera de mi hijo— dijo Esther, tomando el cuchillo cubierto de sangre y dijo unas palabras en latín, la habitación cambio , era como una especie de recuerdo

— ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto Rebekah

—Es un recuerdo— dijo Kol

_En una banca en el estacionamiento estaba una chica rubia con el teléfono en una oreja mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa._

_—Mama, tres llamadas en mi primer día de clase es un poco exagerado —dijo esa voz dulce que Klaus conocía tan bien—Todo menos un bolígrafo. Dios mío, de verdad olvide el bolígrafo —un hombre vestido de traje se acercó hacia su dirección—De acuerdo. Tengo que irme. Te quiero—dijo antes de colgar_

_— ¿Srta. Argent?—pregunto el hombre, Caroline asintió con la cabeza—Disculpa por mantenerte esperando. Permítame mostrarle el camino a su primera clase—Caroline se levantó y siguió al hombre a la escuela_

_— ¿Así que su familia es de San Francisco?—pregunto el director cuando estaban en los pasillos_

_—No, pero duramos 1 año viviendo ahí lo que es mucho tiempo para mi familia—respondió Caroline_

_—Espero que Beacon Hills sea su estadía definitiva— dijo antes de pararse en una puerta_

_—Al igual que yo—susurro para ella misma, pero los Mikaelson, Isaac y Hayley escucharon_

_—Clase, ella es nuestra nueva estudiante, Caroline Argent—el director la presento al resto—Por favor, hagan lo mejor para darle la bienvenida —dijo antes de salir_

_Caroline camino hasta que encontró un asiento detrás de un chico con cabello rizado y ojos marrones, se sentó y el chico le dio un bolígrafo y le sonrió._

_—Gracias—le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando el chico se voltio ella miro el bolígrafo y luego al chico preguntándose como lo supo. Isaac sonrió ante la escena_

—Fue cuando conoció a Scott—_Isaac se dio cuenta_

— ¿Quién es Scott?—_pregunto Klaus_

—Sé que eres su compañero, pero Scott fue su primer amor—_Isaac le respondió_—Ella murió en sus brazos


	3. Chapter 3

_Anteriormente en Compañero Argent:_

_― Gracias―le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando el chico se voltio ella miro el bolígrafo y luego al chico preguntándose como lo supo. Isaac sonrió ante la escena_

_―Fue cuando conoció a Scott―Isaac se dio cuenta_

_― ¿Quién es Scott?―pregunto Klaus_

_― Sé que eres su compañero, pero Scott fue su primer amor—Isaac le respondió―Ella murió en sus brazos_

**Capítulo 3:**

― Debemos seguir―dijo Esther chasqueando los dedos, luego estaban en los pasillos Caroline estaba en su casillero buscando unos libros, cuando lo cerro vio al chico del bolígrafo mirándola y le sonrió, luego una rubia fresa se paró frente ella

_― Tu chaqueta es absolutamente asesino―dijo―Me encanta_

_― Gracias mi mama la compro en una boutique en San Francisco―dijo tímidamente_

_― Soy Lydia. Lydia Martin―dijo la rubia fresa_

_―Caroline. Caroline Argent_

_―Y tú eres mi nueva mejor amiga―dijo apuntando hacia ella, un chico se acercó hacia Lydia y la beso― Hey, Jackson. Caroline él es mi novio Jackson. Jackson ella es mi nueva mejor amiga Caroline―Jackson le tendió la mano_

― Y pensar que de verdad, se hicieron amigas ― _dijo Isaac sonriendo_

_― Encantado de conocerte, Caroline―Caroline le tomo la mano_

_― Igualmente Jackson_

― ¡A este paso no vamos a terminar nunca!― _se quejó Kol, haciendo pucheros, sus hermanos lo miraron en especial Rebekah, lo había extrañado tanto, todavía no podía creer que estaba vivo_

― Oh, vamos, Kol―_ dijo Finn con una sonrisa burlona_ ― Lo único que quieres es terminar esto rápido, para ir con tu brujita ― _se burló de él, sus hermanos miraban esto callados_

― Eso no es... No es... ¿Cierto?― _tartamudeo Kol nervioso, se hermana menor dejo escapar una risita_

― No me lo creo, Kol ―_dijo Rebekah con una sonrisa_― Y ¿Quién es la afortunada?― _pregunto mirándolo_ ―Y más te vale que no me mientas― _advirtió, Isaac sonrió recordando a su hermana, ella a veces era así tan insistente, la extrañaba y mucho_

― Davina, Davina Claire― _respondió resignado mirando hacia el piso, Elijah y Klaus lo miraron, Kol nunca mostró cariño a alguien más que no fuera parte de la familia, más bien nunca mostró cariño a alguien que no sea Rebekah_

― ¿Te gusta ella?―_ lo interrogo Rebekah, Kol en un momento de desesperación miro a su madre rogándole que lo ayudara, Esther le dio una sonrisa dulce a su hijo_

― Creo que deberíamos parar por hoy― _dijo_ ― Sé que muchos tienen muchas cosas que procesar, Además Rebekah creo que tu hermano te dirá todo cuando llegue el momento― _con un chasquido de dedos, dejaron atrás los pasillos de la escuela y volvieron al patio del complejo_

Apenas llegaron, Hayley se fue furiosa a su habitación, la tonta animadora rubia siempre se interponía en todo, Elijah se quedó mirando el camino que Hayley había tomado quería seguirla pero su madre puso una mano en su hombro.

―Tenemos que hablar, Elijah― dijo Esther, a su hijo ― Tengo algo importante que decirte―el tono de su voz era serio, Elijah miro a Klaus, y asintió con la mirada, segundos después entraron en el complejo, desapareciendo de la vista

Rebekah miro a Kol, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevo a rastras a su habitación.

― ¡Me lo vas a contar todo, Kol Mikaelson!― se escuchaba mientras subían las escaleras

― ¡Rebekah, mi brazo!―se quejó Kol― Esta no es la manera de recibir a tu hermano recién resucitado― se escuchó, antes de que una puerta se cerrara

Isaac, Klaus y Finn se empezaron a reír descontroladamente por la discusión de hermanos, Klaus miro a Isaac no parecía en nada a su amada Caroline excepto tal vez en los ojos eran azules al igual que los de ella, pero aun así algo diferentes.

―Bueno si me disculpan, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver―dijo Finn con una mirada de emoción y preocupación, sin decir más nada se fue dejando a Isaac y Klaus solos


	4. Chapter 4

_Anteriormente en Compañero Argent:_

― _Oh, vamos, Kol― dijo Finn con una sonrisa burlona ― Lo único que quieres es terminar esto rápido, para ir con tu brujita ―_

― _¿Quién es la afortunada?― pregunto Rebekah mirándolo ―Y más te vale que no me mientas― advirtió_

― _Davina, Davina Claire― respondió resignado_

―_Tenemos que hablar, Elijah― dijo Esther, a su hijo ― Tengo algo importante que decirte―el tono de su voz era serio_

― _¡Rebekah, mi brazo!―se quejó Kol― Esta no es la manera de recibir a tu hermano recién resucitado―_

―_Bueno si me disculpan, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver―dijo Finn con una mirada de emoción y preocupación, sin decir más nada se fue dejando a Isaac y Klaus solos_

**Capítulo 4:**

―Así que... Caroline es tu hermana― dijo Klaus, rompiendo el silencio incomodo

―Si... Lo es o lo era― dijo Isaac algo confuso, había visto morir a su hermana en los brazos de su amigo, la enterró, se fue de Beacon Hills para superar su perdida y ahora una bruja dice que está viva― Es confuso― reconoció, Klaus frunció el ceño recordando las palabras de Isaac cuando su amada Caroline conoció a ese tal Scott

―Antes en el recuerdo dijiste que Caroline había muerto― dijo― ¿Qué paso?―pregunto algo curioso e impaciente

―Un Oni― respondió simplemente dejando confuso a Klaus, en sus mil años, nunca había escuchado hablar de un Oni― Yo no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí?― dijo Isaac algo dolido, Klaus entendía ese dolor, cuando perdió a Henrik lo había sentido

―Niklaus Mikaelson― dijo Klaus, confundiendo a Isaac

― ¿Qué?― pregunto

―Mi nombre― respondió―Creo que no nos hemos presentado oficialmente. Mi nombre es Niklaus Mikaelson, soy el Hibrido Original. Pero puedes llamarme Klaus― dijo extendiendo su mano a Isaac

― Isaac Lahey o Argent― dijo estrechando la mano del hibrido

― ¿No sabes cuál es tu apellido?―pregunto

― Es algo... algo complicado― respondió― ¿Hibrido Original? ¿Qué significa? ¿Es una especie de título o algo?―pregunto, Klaus lo medito un poco, nunca había pensado así, para él era una definición de lo que era, no un titulo

―Se puede decir que es lo que soy― respondió― Veras soy mitad Vampiro y mitad Hombre Lobo y al ser uno de los Originales, de los primeros Vampiros del mundo, me dicen así el Hibrido Original― explico

― ¿Vampiros?―pregunto Isaac incrédulo―Claro, los Hombres lobos y las Brujas existen, era de esperarse que los Vampiros también―reconoció―Vampiros, Brujas, Hombres Lobos, Kanimas, Banshees, Mujeres Coyote, Onis, Kitsunes, Nogitsunes... Creo que ahora si lo he visto todo ―dijo asintiendo con la cabeza algo sorprendido

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rebekah:**

―Mírame, Kol― ordeno su hermana, él hizo lo que dijo― ¿Te gusta, Davina Claire?― el tono de voz de su hermana era tan amenazante que tuvo algo de miedo

―Si... Me gusta Davina― reconoció, no estaba mintiendo no solo le gustaba la pequeña bruja, sino que se había enamorado, nunca le había pasado si había tenido aventuras, pues no era un santo, pero nunca se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera de su familia sin esperar nada a cambio, Kol espero pacientemente la reacción de su hermana, que por lo general era muy protectora, no solo con él sino también con sus otros hermanos, para ella nadie era suficiente para ellos, al igual que ellos creían que nadie era suficiente para ella

Kol miro a su hermana, estudiando su rostro, al principio no se notaba ninguna emoción, pero luego una sonrisa empezó a manifestarse en sus labios y sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción, Rebekah dejó escapar un grito de emoción y salto en dirección a su cama, tomo una almohada y comenzó a saltar en la cama, luego de unos saltos se bajó de su cama con la almohada y comenzó a golpear a Kol.

―No me lo creo, Kol... de verdad te gusta―dijo riendo, lanzo la almohada al suelo y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, que estaba paralizado por su arrebato, después de unos segundos Kol le respondió el abrazo― Ya veras, Kol... Davina también te querrá y según lo que veo ahora eres un Hibrido de Brujo y Vampiro, por lo que tal vez puedas convertir a Davina en un Hibrido, tal como Nik― dijo Rebekah entusiasmada, Kol rompió el abrazo y su rostro se entristeció

―Olvidas algo, Bekah. A Davina le gusta Kaleb, el Brujo, el Humano... no el Vampiro Psicópata Original de Kol Mikaelson― dijo con pesar

―Oh, Kol― dijo Rebekah tomando las manos de su hermano entre las suyas y mirándolo a los ojos―Tu también estas olvidando algo, Kol... Kaleb no existe... eras tú en el cuerpo del hermano de la Bebe Vampiro... era tu personalidad y tus sentimientos― le dijo Rebekah

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el estudio de Elijah:**

―Bueno, madre ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme?― pregunto Elijah, él quería terminar esto rápido para poder hablar con Hayley

―Dime, hijo mío ¿Todavía piensas en ella?― evadió la pregunta Esther

― ¿En quién, madre?― los pensamientos de Elijah se desviaron a Tatia, creyendo que su madre se refería a ella

―En la única mujer que de verdad has amado―respondió Esther―Y sabes muy bien que no me refiero a Tatia―agrego

Elijah reflexiono un sobre eso, si había amado a Tatia, pero ese amor no se comparaba con el que le tenía a ella, ella murió y él ni siquiera se despidió de ella, no le dijo cuanto la amaba, la misma Hayley solo era una distracción de su dolor, de su perdida... del dolor y la pérdida de su amada Katerina Petrova, si el tuviera otra oportunidad no la dejaría ir, pero era imposible, ella estaba muerta y el Otro Lado ya no existía, nunca la volvería a ver.

―Sí, sigo amando a Katerina y siempre lo hare... Aunque ella está muerta... mi corazón... mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá― dijo Elijah convencido, su voz está llena de mucho dolor y arrepentimiento

Esther sonrió ante la confesión de su hijo, su plan ya casi estaba completo, solo su hijo Finn sabía el plan completo, Kol solo sabía una parte, pronto no solo Elijah sino también todos sus hijos tendrían lo que mecerían, en este mismo momento Finn debe estar preparando la siguiente fase del plan.

* * *

**En el cementerio de Nueva Orleans:**

Finn Mikaelson caminaba hasta la entrada del cementerio, una ráfaga de viento frio lo golpeo, al ser Vampiro no lo afecto, pero se podía escuchar susurros lejanos, los Ancestros susurraban como si estuvieran discutiendo si lo dejaban entrar sí o no, otra ráfaga de viento lo golpeo y la gran reja negra se abrió, Finn cruzo la entrada y camino hacia el mausoleo la estatua de ángel justo delante de él.

―Es la hora―dijo en voz alta como si estuviera hablando con alguien, de repente una brisa cálida diferente lo golpeo, lo que generó una sonrisa en él, cuando se voltio una mujer de tez oscura y ojos cafés lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce y cálida― Ayana― la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza

―Ya es la hora, querido― dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el

― ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?―dijo algo preocupado

―Funcionara si tienes fe― le respondió, Finn suspiro y tomo su mano, juntos caminaron hacia la mesa de piedra que las brujas utilizaban para sus hechizos y ofrendas para los Ancestros, la misma mesa donde hace meses las brujas de la cosecha habían fallado en su misión de destruir a la bebe, que estaba destruyendo todo lo que su madre y él soñaban, lo que sus hermanos se merecían

Ayana se paró en frente de él y comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo, canalizándolo a él, al cabo de unos segundos él también se unió a los cantos, un gran dolor inundo su cuerpo quiso parar pero sabía que no podía era su única oportunidad, su madre contaba con él, no la decepcionaría, no, no lo haría, el viento comenzó a rugir violentamente, pero Finn no paro siguió hasta que se escuchó un ruido, como si algo hubiera chocado con el suelo, el viento volvió a la normalidad, Ayana ya no estaba frente a él parecía que se había esfumado en el aire y ahí lo supo. A unos metros tres cuerpos femeninos se encontraban inconscientes en el piso.

Finn se dejó caer de rodillas exhausto, mirándolos tres cuerpos, había funcionado, lo había logrado, con una sonrisa de cansancio se levantó, volvió a mirar los cuerpos y suspiro, faltaba poco para completar el plan, pronto, pronto se dijo iría por ella, solo faltaba ella y la cazadora.


End file.
